In the light of la luna
by Yuppers2dat
Summary: Two boys. One night. Forever? Or not? Yami is a international pop star and Yugi just an ordenary boy who just happens to be the Dlue monsters champion. What happens when they meet? Will they fall under the spell of the moon? Song fic. Special mention in the last chapter if you guess one of the song titles.
1. Lets get a rock and a rollin' for real!

**Hi all! Um yeah I know **

"**WHERE THE HECK IS MY NEXT CHAPTER FOR WOTWTD?! (anagram)"**

**But I got sidetracked with another song fic idea. Yay? Any way this story is coming to me easily and WOTWTD like me hitting my head against a brick wall. Yeah just finding hell a little hard to describe at the moment. I'll figure it out. Oh btw I got my friend on here and "accidently" got her obsessed with YGO and YGO GX. Go check out TillytheDinosaur. :D :D :D Er...rated for language. Yes people Yuppers has moved up a level in writing! But WOTWTD rating will not change and there will not be bad language. :D This is a Yaoi story and yes I am pairing Duke with Tea again. Cause I feel like it. Big deal. **

**Adis: Disclaimer?**

**Me: Joey can do it.**

**Joey: awwwwww man! Yuppers doesn't own YGO or any of the songs mentioned in this fic.**

**Me: No likey no ready. Can't say I didn't warn ya! READ ON FELLOW FANGIRLS AND FANBOYS!**

Yami was an international pop star from Egypt. He spoke three languages English (for the majority of the world), Arabic and Japanese cause his mother was Japanese. He was mostly number one in the charts, well him and the other members of the band. There was Marik, Bakura, Duke and him **(Yeah I put Duke in. Get over it.)**. Yami was rich. He could have whatever he wanted. He wasn't in short supply of fangirls and fanguys. He was doing what he loved most for a job and with his best mates. He was living the dream but his friends wondered why he walk around so unhappily all the time.

"Yami! Why are you so depressed whenever we're not working?!" Marik asked one day after four months of extremely moody Yami.

"Because...This is gonna sound stupid but because I'm lonely." Yami look down at the floor as if became the most interesting thing in the room.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Good one Pharaoh **(they call him that cause he's the boss)** now really tell us." Bakura said getting up and out of his seat.

A blush rose on to his cheeks "It's true I'm lonely. I have no one I love. No one to be with me. Someone who likes me for me not just the money and the fame." He look up at his friends who were all staring at him except for Duke who was making out with some random girl.

"Where the bloody hell did she come from?" Bakura shoved the girl aside carelessly and looked down at their backing singer.

"Oh fuck off Fluffy. Just cause I can get a girl and you can't doesn't mean you can just shove my love life aside." Duke stood up with his arms folded.

"Don't call me Fluffy you ass! Get the girl outa here we're trying to fix the Pharaoh!"

"Fine. Babe I'll find you later. Go home." The girl pouted but left "So what we need to do is go on another world tour! That is how we'll find Yami someone to date!"

The others nodded in agreement.

"Then it's official! The Winged Dragons Of Ra are going on tour!" Marik stood on a chair with his figure pointed in the air.

"Or TWDOR for short" Bakura pointed out.

"Or the yeah" Marik got off the chair.

*IN JAPAN, DOMINO CITY, THE KAME GAME SHOP, IN YUGI MOTO'S ROOM!*

Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey, Tristan, Serenity and Tea were huddled round Yugi's laptop.

"I can't believe it Yug'! Da Winged Dragons Of Ra are going on a world tour again!" Joey said practically jumping off the walls.

"Or TWDOR for short" Ryou pointed out.

"I'm gonna call Seto! Ta tell hi' da news!" Joey dialled his boyfriends number and put it on speaker phone.

"Hi pup. What do you want and if you want lunch WAIT UNTIL IT'S LUNCH TIME!"

"Did ya hear Da Winged Dragons Of Ra are goin' on world tour again! And dey're coming ta Domino! I mean of all da places ta go in Japan dey chose here!" Joey said jumping for joy.

"Or TWDOR for short!" came the muffled sound of Ryou.

"I know pup."

"But! How!?"

"Yami is my cousin. I've got tickets for me, Mokuba, you and the rest of the Geek squad."

"Ya neva told me dat! Yug' don't buy tickets!"

"Ok."

"Look pup I've gotta go and work. I'll see you at lunch. Bye"

"Bye!" Joey ended the call "Wow who'd a though' it dat Seto and Yami were related..."

"Mmm" Yugi returned to the computer screen and stared at the promotional poster.

'If only I could really meet you Yami...' he thought to himself.

"Hay Yugi! Hurry up we're gonna go and see Mokuba!" Yugi got up and followed Tristan.

*At the Kaiba mansion!*

"I can't wait until the concert! My brother is the best!" Mokuba dance around the huge living room "I can't believe cousin Yami even gave us backstage passes!"

"WHAT!" they all said in unison.

"Yup. We've got backstage passes!"

"Tell your brother thank you." Ryou said grinning from ear to ear. They stayed at the mansion for a while before they went back to the homes except for Joey cause he lived there.

*IN A TOP SECERET LOCATION IN EGYPT SO NO ONE CAN FIND IT!*

Yami lay in his bed thinking about the world tour that would start next week. He had no idea what was in store for him.

'Maybe I'll find the one? No don't be silly. People only want to marry you for the money' he glanced out the window and saw a shooting star zoom across the night sky 'I wish I could find love...' he thought before falling into a deep sleep.

*BACK IN YUGI'S ROOM!*

Yugi had pushed his bed next to the window so he could watch the stars. He sat there staring up at the glittering sky. A star gracefully zoomed across the darkness.

'I wish I could meet Yami, just me and him' he wish as hard as he could on that on glittering orb before falling asleep.

*TIP SKIP TO A WEEK LATER!*

*SECERATE LOCATION AT 3 AM!*

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Yami was pulled away from his sweet dreams and back into cold reality by Bakura's yells.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT THEIF!" Yami yell as he rolled out of bed and onto hard a floor "ouch..."

"It's time to go." Bakura came in with a grin on his face "Did you pack your stuff?"

"Um..." suddenly a house maid came in with a couple of suitcases.

"For you master Yami." She bowed and left.

"Yes I have just let me get dressed!" Yami grabbed a leather outfit laid out at the foot of his bed and hurried into the bathroom. A couple of minutes later he returned.

"Finally."

"Shut up Fluffy." He said as he grab his stuff and went down to the limo.

*ON THE AIROPLANE!*

"Duke what's our first concert place?"

"Um...England...the last on is Egypt and the one in the middle of the schedule is where ever the hell your cousin lives." Duke said as if he knew what Yami was going to ask next.

"Right..."

**And that wraps up the end of chapter one! Man I'm tired...**

**Adis: You should of slept instead of read fics.**

**Me: Meh. Any way yes my sleepover was great fun. We wrote a fic. My friend signed up. My other friend repeatedly ask if people could find out who we are. We all slept on the double mattress on the floor because my bed had the electronics on it. We spoke about...stuff..got hyper on Pringles. Over all it was great! Oh yeah you want another chapter I hear well review. Heck even flames count just review. If you've just started reading my stuff go on my profile and read the others and review.**

**Adise: REVIEW! :D**


	2. Moon light waters

**Hi hi! Ooooo two fics on the go is hard to manage for me. But I'm getting there. So yeah after this chapter I'll do another WOTWTD chapter and then I'll do ITLOLL chapter and so on and so forth. Oh as for the Christmas fic TTD and I are thinking of joining forces on it. Yay or nay? To see her writing style (I think it's better than mine) just go and check out TilltheDinosaur and R&R her stuff it's good I promise! Marik disclaimer!**

**Marik: Yuppers doesn't own the song Welcome to the show (Nightcore version is recommended for its is what is used in this), the song Drops of Jupiter or Yugioh. They all belong to their respective owners. **

**Me: Oh and thanks for all the kind reviews! Love-no WUV YOU ALL MY LITTLE ONES! This is a long chapter for me. Most of the fic happens here. I couldn't figure out how to split it without making it stupidly short. Oh well you lucky guys!**

**Adis: Read on!**

**Me: That's my thing! Read on!**

Yami singing "Blah"

**Duke singing "Blah"**

**Duke and Yami singing together 'Blah'**

**Duke and Yami singing at the same time "**Blah vlah blah, **Blah vlah balg"**

Yugi grew more and more excited as the day of the concert drew closer. In fact on the day he woke up at 6 am (unlike him) even thought the concert was at 7 pm.

'What should I do? It's 6 am and I'm bored...' Yugi did a ninja roll across his bed to his phone. He grabbed the small device and quickly dialled Joey's number.

_Ring ring...Ring ring..._

"...Hello?" came a tired reply from Joey.

"Pup...who is it!?" came the enraged sound of Seto Kaiba.

"Hi Joey it's Yugi!"

"Okay. Wha' do ya wan' Yug'?" Joey said.

"WHY IS HE CALLING!" yell Seto in the background.

"It's today."

"...OH MY GAWD! IT'S TADAY! SETO! IT'S TADAY!" yelled Joey suddenly not feeling tired at all.

"Oh...that..." said Seto from the background-again.

"Yeah! I know Joey its great!" said Yugi glad that someone was happy about it.

"WE GOTTA PLAN OUR CLOTHES! Yugi, listen to me now. I'll call da guys and you make da best darn pancakes in da world. I'll be dere with da guys in five. Bye!" the line went dead. Yugi giggled and shuffled downstairs. He was still warring his black PJ's with stars on but that didn't really matter he was sure none of them would be dressed any way and as sure as apples can't fly a few minutes later Joey was at the door with the guys all looking half asleep and in PJs. Joey was warring black silk PJs. Seto was warring white silk PJs. Ryou had blue and white pin striped PJs on. Malik had purple PJ's on which showed his midriff. Mokuba had dinosaur PJs on and Tea was warring a white night gown. Tristan and Serenity were the only ones dressed. Tristan had his are casually drape around her shoulders.

"HURRY UP YUG'! IMA HUNGRY!" Joey whined from the living room.

"Just a sec" Yugi said coming in carrying plates filled with different types of pancakes.

"Yum!" Joey said digging in without a second thought.

"Grrrrrr, I look terrible without my make up on!" Malik complained looking in his pocket mirror.

"Suck it up." Ryou said totally out of character.

"Ryou! I'm gonna kill you!" Malik started chasing Ryou around the room "Gotcha!" Malik leapt on top of the poor albino.

"What the bloody hell Malik! Get the EFF of me! Holy shit! He's BITING MY ARM!" Ryou yelled howling in pain.

"That will teach you." He said getting of Ryou and wiping away the blood on his face.

"Oooowwwwooowwwoowowowowowoowoowowo! That hurt!" Ryou said cradling his bitten arm.

"Shut up and eat your breakfast Ryou. You gonna have a long day ahead." Tea said sliding a plate over to him. After everyone had eaten breakfast they all squashed into Yugi's room.

"Shouldn't we get dressed?" Ryou said back to normal after eating some food.

" Ok..." Yugi said. They all somehow got changed into their clothes.

*IN A SUPER FANCY PANTS HOTEL ROOM!*

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME THIEF!" Yami roared.

"NO UNTIL YOU TAKE IT BACK!" Bakura yelled back. The two teens wrestled on the floor not noticing Marik and Duke had come into the room.

"Told you that it was a bad idea." Duke said trying not to laugh.

"What did he do Bakura?" Marik said trying to separate his fighting friends.

"He called me FLUFFY!" Bakura said batting Marik off.

"But we all call you that...Fluffy." Duke said smirking.

Bakura look up at him his eyes ablaze with rage "Run." Duke turned and ran screaming bloody murder. Bakura leapt up and chased him screaming death wish.

"Aheh heh."

"You nervous about tonight Pharaoh?" Marik said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Um...Yes actually."

"Wow! Really? You're normally so calm before the show...like the calmness before the storm. Is it because you'll be performing in front of Seto?"

"Yes really. I know it's odd me not being calm that is. No I don't think it's because of Seto I've sang in front of him loads of times. I dunno why I just can't put my finger on it."

*Time skip, 5 pm, YUGI's HOUSE!*

"YUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Malik cried.

"WHAT IS IT MALIK! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!" Yugi said glaring at his friend.

"Sorry. It's just my eye liner SUCKS! Can I use your stuff? Pretty please!?" Malik said begging on his knees.

"Fine. You might as well use everything." Yugi said giving in.

Eventually everyone was ready. Yugi had the idea of him, Malik and Ryou dressing like Yami, Marik and Bakura. Yugi was warring a black tank top with leather trousers, an assortment of chains and a leather choker. Ryou had a warring a white and blue striped t-shirt, with cream colure trousers and a blue jacket. Malik had a cropped purple shirt showing most of his tanned stomach and leather trousers. Tea had a purple sparkly dress on. Seto didn't bother to change like Mokuba who didn't really understand why everyone was beautified. Joey had a white t-shirt on, with black jeans and a green jacket on.

"Come on lets go. The limo is waiting outside." Seto said impatiently.

*Back stage at the concert!*

It was pure pandemonium. Things had been lost. Cloths ripped. Microphones being dropped. But this wasn't unusual for TWDOR. This happen most performance nights.

"Yami!" came a small yell. Yami looked down at a little girl with a pixie style hair cut with white hair and electric blue eyes.

"Yes Zara?" he said.

"Do you think I'll my um...er...whatever it is well tonight?" she asked looking worried.

"The um...instrument with the stick and strings? Yes you'll brilliant!" Zara smiled and ran off to her dressing room.

'Not long now.' He thought.

*At the entrance to the concert*

"Put these on." Seto said handing our V.I.P badges.

"Tickets please." Said the guy at the entrance. They showed him the passes and entered.

"Pup do your thing."

"Ok everyon' grab someon' ta form a chain!" everyone obliged "Now come on!" Joey shoved his way through the giant mass of people to get to the front "Ya'll welcome!" Yugi stared up at the staged his heart was beating a mile a minute. He would finally see Yami-in real life!

Yami strolled out onto stage followed by the rest of the band (not Zara).

'This is real!' Yugi thought 'actually happening!'

"Hello Domino city!" Yami said into the microphone. The crowd went berserk including Yugi and Co.

"Are you ready?"

"YES!"

"Are you sure!?"

"YES!"

"Okay then! Welcome to the show!"

**(The song starts here listen, read or skip.) **

The band started to play a funky beat.

"Lunch time get in line,

Don't be afraid tonight,"

"**Tonight"**

"We're gonna take you high,

And before you realize,"

" 'Round and 'round you'll go,

Up and down,

Never slow,

Feel the excitement grow,

Ooohwwoooa!"

'**THIS IS WHERE WE LET GO!'**

"Hands high like a rollercoaster,

This love is taking over,

Take us higher here we go!"

'**Ohwoa, ohwoa, ohwoa,'**

"WELCOME TO THE SHOW!"

"Gravity we're defying,

Cause we were made for flying,

We're about to lose control oohawooa,"

'**Welcome to the shoooow,'**

"Ooooh,

Welcome to the,

Oh, oh,

We're on a mission,

Nothing,"

"**NOTHING!"**

"Can stand in our way,

Oh, Oh,

We don't need permission,

We're gonna rise and we'll be the change,

Oh, Oh,

Hear us on your stereo,

Oh, Oh,

We're about to lose control,

Oh, Oh,

Everybody knows,

Oh, Oh,

This is where you let go,"

"Hands high like a rollercoaster,

This love is taking over,

Take us higher here we go,

Ooohwwoooa!"

"Welcome to the show!"

"Gravity we're defying,

Cause we were made for flying,

We're about to lose control oohawooa,"

'**Welcome to the shoooow,'**

"**Come on,**

**Come on, **

**Come on, **

**Come on,"**

'**Put your hands u-u-up,'**

"**We're gonna have some f-u-u-n,**

**We've on just beg-u-un,**

**And it's too late to r-u-un,**

**You can't run'**

'**Put 'em u-u-up,**

**We're gonna have some f-u-u-n,**

**Turn the bass up let it b-u-u-mp,**

**We've only just begun,**

**And you can run!'**

"Hands high like a rollercoaster,

This love is taking over,

Take us higher here we go,

Ooohwwoooa,

Welcome to the show!"

"Gravity we're defying,

Cause we were made for flying,

We're about to lose control oohawooa,"

"Welcome to the shooooooow, **Hands high like a rollercoaster,**

Oooooooooh, **This love is taking over,"**

"Ooohwwoooa,

Welcome the shooooooooow,"

"**Gravity we're defying,**

**Cause we were made for flying,"**

'**We're about to lose control oohawooa!'**

'**Welcome to the show,**

**We're gonna have some f-u-u-n,**

**Turn the bass up let it b-u-u-mp,**

**We've only just begun,**

**And you can run!'**

"Welcome,

To,

The,

Show!"

"**We're gonna have some f-u-u-n,**

**Turn the bass up let it b-u-u-mp,**

**We've only just begun,"**

"And you can't run!"

The crowd cheered as the last note of Yami's beautiful voice rang out across the concert.

"Are you having fun Domino city?" Yami said into the microphone and the crowd went nuts "Next out very own Duke Devilin is gonna sing his song he wrote!" Everyone cheered. Duke was the eye candy according to Tea so she was going insane.

"Hi Domino! To help me out with this our very own musical prodigy Zara Sunlight is going to play her cello? I think that is its name any way, come on out Zara!" Duke said as a little girl of 10 ran out onto stage "Ok everyone ready?"

"YES!"

"Ok then let's go!"

**(Another song yes deal with it Drops of Jupiter do whatever, not Nightcore this time.) **

Yami started to play the key board.

"**Now that she's back in the atmosphere,**

**With drops of Jupiter in her hair,"**

"Hey, hey,"

"**She acts like summer and walks like rain,**

**Reminds me that there's time to change,"**

"Hey, hey,"

"**Since the return of her stay on the moon,**

**She listens like spring and she talks like June,"**

"Hey, hey, hey, hey"

"**Tell me did you sail across the sun?**

**Did you make it to the Milky Way?**

**To see the lights all faded,**

**And that Heaven is overrated,"**

"**Tell me did you fall for a shooting star?**

**One without a permanent scar,**

**And then you missed me while you were looking for yourself out there,"**

"**Now that she's back from the soul vacation,**

**Tracing her way through the constellation,"**

"Hey, hey,"

"**She checks out Mozart, **

**While she does tae-bo,**

**Reminds me that there's a room to grow,"**

"Hey, hey,"

"**Now that she's back in the atmosphere,**

**I'm afraid she might think of me as,**

**Plain. Ol'. Jane. Told. A. Story. About. A. Man. Who. Was. Too. Afraid. Too. Fly. He. Never. Did. Land."**

"**But tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet?**

**Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?**

**And then head back to the Milky Way,"**

"**And tell me did Venus blow your mind?**

**Was it everything you wanted to find?**

**And then you missed me while you were looking for yourself out there,"**

"**Can you imagine,**

**No love pride,**

**Deep fried chicken,**

**Your best friend always sticking up for you,**

**Even when I know you're wrong,"**

"**Can you imagine,**

**No first dance,**

**Freeze dried romance,**

**Five hour phone conversations,**

**The best soy latte you ever had...and me?"**

"**But tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet?**

**Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?**

**Then head back toward the Milky Way,"**

"**But tell me did you sail across the sun?**

**Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded,**

**And that Heaven is over rated,"**

"**Tell me did you fall for a shooting star?**

**One without a permanent scar, **

**And then you missed me,**

**While you were looking for yourself out there,"**

"Na na, na na, na na, na na,"

"**And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?"**

"Na na, na na, na na, na na,"

"**And did you fall for a shooting star, fall from a shooting star?"**

"Na na, na na, na na, na na,"

"**And now you're lonely looking for yourself out there."**

The crowd erupted into cheering.

"Doesn't his voice give you shivers!" Tea yelled to Yugi her azure eyes shining with joy.

"Wasn't Zara great?" Duke said. Everyone cheered. Zara gave a little bow before running off cello in tow.

A few hours later the concert ended and Seto lead them backstage.

'This is it Yugi, you're finally gonna meet Yami!' Yugi thought to himself trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach. They entered backstage and followed Seto to the dressing room/relaxation room. He tapped on the door and it was opened by Yami.

"Cousins! And friends! Please come in!" Yami said opening the door and leading them in. They were in a kind of fancy lounge.

"Yami, this is Joey my" he whispered the next part "Boyfriend"

"Hi Joey it's nice to meet you." Yami said.

"Hi everyone!" Joey said with a goofy grin "No need ta whisper Seto. It's not like da whole of Japan doesn't know dat we're dating!"

"Pup..." Seto mentally face palmed "And these are his friends Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Tea, Tristan and Serenity is Joey's sister." Everyone said hi.

"Hay Duke! Keep your dirty famous hands of my girlfriend!" Tristan said pulling her a little closer. Duke merely shrugged and turned his attention to Tea.

"So Ryou, you and I look very much alike." Bakura said eyeing him up and down.

Ryou blushed a little "Uh yeah we do..." They started a conversation about basically anything under the sun. Marik and Malik started shamelessly flirting with each other right away.

"Hi Yugi, hay you look familiar..." Yami said tilting his head to the side.

"Oh I do, perhaps maybe you've seen me in your reflection." Yugi joked.

Yami chuckled 'Cute and funny' "You don't have to be by any chance the duel monster champion. AKA The King Of Games?"

"Oh and that too. I don't really talk about it much. It just ends up with a duel any way..." he said with a sad voice.

"Mmm. It must be hard to be constantly targeted for duels by people who want your title." Yami said.

"It must be hard being famous with millions of fans and many of them wanting to marry you for the money and fame." Yugi said hitting the head of the nail.

"How did you know? I just want someone to love me for me."

"I think that love decides your own path. You just have to pick the right one"

"Very wise"

Just then there was a knock at the door and then it opened to reveal Ushio. Yugi's old bully. Somehow Ushio knew everything about Yugi.

"Sorry to disturb you Mr. Sennen ...Yugi? Have you told him yet?" Ushio said smirking.

"Told me what Yugi?" Yami said.

"Told you that he loves you. Oops was I not supposed to tell?" Ushio put on a fake sad face.

"Yugi..." Yami was lost for words the most kind, loving and adorable person Yami had ever met love him "Yugi..."

Tears were running down his pale cheeks. Ushio had ruined everything. Yugi looked Yami to see a confused expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Yami..." Yugi said before running out and out of backstage tears streaming down his face. He ran down a hill towards the sea. He stopped when he got to the harbour. He cried silently. Watching the full moon's reflection ripple the water. It was so peaceful.

**And that brings us to the end of chapter 2! It took me a while to type this cause I typed out the lyrics by hand to get it right and stuff.**

**Adis: Good job.**

**Me: Thank you. Here's a clue for the last song title:**

**It's in the name.**

**Happy guessing guys! Oh and it's a Nightcore song. I'm sorry if I haven't replied to your reviews but THANK YOU EVER SO MUCH! 3 3**

**Adis: Review!**


	3. The moon light rising in your eyes

**And I'm strait from War of the worlds total destruction to In the light of la luna. Busy busy busy. Well here we are. I'm pretty excited about writing this chappie actually. **

**Adis: You need a life.**

**Me: Who died and made you King Of Everything?**

**Adis: I never left.**

**Me: Joey disclaimer!**

**Joey: Awwwww come on! Yupperdoodle here doesn't own any thing.**

**Me: read on!**

Yugi stood there sobbing. Sobbing his heart out. It was so quiet and peaceful away from the crowd, just the rippling of the water making tiny amounts of noise. The moon shone and shimmered in the water. Tears still streaming down his face Yugi looked up. He loved moon light and this was the most pure and beautiful of it all.

"Yugi!?" he could hear someone calling for him but he made no effort to move or call out "Yugi!? Where are you!? PLEASE YUGI! ANSWER ME!" Yugi could hear their voice breaking on the verge of tears.

"I'm here!" He called in a shaky voice. A moon light Yami appeared on top of the hill. His crimson eye's full of desperateness. Yami skittered down the hill towards Yugi until he was front of him.

"Yugi..." Yami breathed.

"I-I'm sorry Yami...I never meant for this to happen. Just go home and forget about me..." Yugi said looking down.

"But Yugi...why would I forget about the one I'm chasing?" Yami asked tilting Yugi's chin up.

"Huh!? Ch-chasing m-me?!" Yugi said his amethyst eyes widening.

"Yes Yugi." Yugi wrapped his arms round the singer and buried his face into his chest sobbing with joy. Yami stroked Yugi's back.

Yugi drew himself back from Yami and look up into those crimson pools "I love you Yami."

"Come sit Aibou." Yami said sitting down on the grass and dragging Yugi down next to him.

"What have we gotten ourselves into Yami?" Yugi asked giggling.

"A pickle?"

"Yes, you'll be leaving soon. What will we do?" Yugi said worrying now.

"As soon as this tour is over I'll be running back to you. We've got longer here in Japan because Mokuba wanted us to hang out. Haha... It's odd before I felt half completed but now I feel whole." Yami said staring up at the moon.

"Yeah...same." Yugi looked at the reflection of the moon in Yami's eyes 'So pretty...I just...want...to...' Yugi suddenly pulled Yami into a fiery kiss 'kiss him.' They pulled away when the need of oxygen became too great.

"Wow..." Yami panted.

"You want another?" Yami nodded this time taking the lead this time.

"Yami" Yugi said pulling away "It's midnight."

"Ah. We should be heading back." Yami said jerking his thumb back up. Yugi nodded getting to his feet and yanking Yami with him. Yami chuckled as they began to walk, he draped an arm around Yugi's pale shoulders. Yugi wrapped an arm round Yami's slim waist. They strolled through backstage which still had people in milling about, clearing things up. Yugi didn't realise he was grinning until he caught his reflection.

"I wonder if anyone is in here..." Yami whispered opening the dressing room door. They were met with the most adorable sight. Bakura was slumped in an arm chair dozing with Ryou on his lap hugging him also in sweet dreams. Malik and Marik were lying on the fluffy rug wrapped in each other's arms. Duke was sprawled on the sofa with Tea next to him. Tristan and Serenity were in a similar situation to Ryou and Bakura. Joey, Seto and Mokuba were on the other sofa with Joey and Seto on either side of Mokuba.

"They all look so peaceful." Yugi whispered.

"Yeah...Come on Yugi you must be exhausted." Yami said sitting down in a large bean bag and pulling Yugi down next to him.

"Mmmm..." Yugi said before falling asleep on Yami's shoulder and soon after Yami followed suit.

*The next morning at 6 am cause I really want to annoy them ;D*

Ryou let out a tiny groan. Last night was a blur. Yugi had run out crying and Yami had dashed out after him. Ushio had walked off smirking. Ryou could vaguely remember Bakura giving him a funny drink then nothing else. Ryou looked round the room his eyes coming into focus. He found hewas sitting on Bakura and he sweat dropped.

'Eeep...wait' Yugi and Yami momentarily took him away from that problem. They were asleep together on the bean bag.

'Awwww...' Ryou though.

"You know, you're a really good kisser..." Bakura purred in his ear. Ryou squeaked and toppled onto the soft floor. The flustered Ryou looked up at Bakura a blush gracing his pale cheeks.

"Uh..."

"You don't remember do you?" Bakura said sitting up "Let me remind you..." Bakura leapt off the arm chair and onto Ryou only a millimetre away from his face. He leant down and gently kissed Ryou. A kiss full of passion and love. Gently breaking away Bakura smirked. A moan from the other side of the room drew them back to reality. Marik sat up holding a hand to his head.

"Uuuuuugh." Marik groaned.

Malik surfaced a couple of moments later. His makeup was smeared across his face.

"I must look a mess." He said getting out his trusty pocket mirror "Oh no! No! Don't look at me!" he covered his face with his tanned hands.

"You still look beautiful to me" Marik said pulling Malik's hands away from his face.

"Mfff. Morning guys." Mokuba said rubbing his eyes.

"No Mokie it's still too early..." Seto said.

"Shudda up Seto." Joey said stretching.

"Duke Devilin can't take noise in the morning." Duke said sitting up.

"Good morning my friends!" Tea said in an overly chirpy voice.

"Tea, I love you but I need my beauty rest." Serenity said yawning.

"Good morning beautiful." Tristan said. The room fell into an awkward silence only the sound of Yami's and Yugi's heavy breathing making any noise.

"Yami..." Yugi said in his sleeping state.

"Yes father..." Yami said in his dream.

*Yami's dream. FYI he's dreaming of something that has happened*

"Now Yami what did I just tell you?" His father said. It was leaving day for the tour.

"Not to fall in love because it will ruin my career." Yami said in a robotic voice.

"And you three what did I say?" He said turning to the others.

"Not to fall in love and call home if anyone does." They droned.

They climbed into the limo and drove away.

"Don't squeal on me!" They all said.

"Aw you guys!" They all said again.

"Quit it!" They all said before laughing.

*Real world*

"Yug', Yug' wake up!" Joey said.

"Huh!?" Yugi said accidently slapping Yami.

"Owwww. Yugi."

"Sorry Yami."

"Come on everyone get ready and then we can go and get coffee from one of those fancy coffee shops." Seto said getting up. Ten minutes later everyone was out of the dressing room. Yami grab Yugi's hand grinning. Bakura wrapped an arm round Ryou's shoulders. Malik and Marik pulled each other close by wrapping and arm round each other's waist. Duke slipped his hand into Tea's. Tristan and Serenity linked arms and Joey and Seto grab hands. The happy bunch all walked off giggling and chatting unaware of the figure lurking in the shadows.

"You will never be happy Yugi. Not while I'm around."

*AT THE SUPER FANCY PANTS COFFEE SHOP! ;O*

A gentle song played in the background as everyone drank or ate their food or drink. Yami sipped his coffee taking notice of all the love in the world.

"Hey Yami. Earth to Yami. What's going on in that head of yours?" Yugi teased.

"Hmmm? Only you." Yami said winking.

"Come on love birds Mokuba wants to go back to the mansion and play Mario Cart on the Wii." Seto said.

"Such a bossy boots." Yami said getting up.

*At the mansion*

"I 'ill bea' ya dis time!" Joey said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Nuh uh!" Mokuba said still in first place and just about to cross the finish line.

"Aw man no' 'gain. Dis is demeaning. Yams ya have a go." Joey said tossing the controller over. After several minutes of intense racing Yami came out on top.

"Yugi you have a turn!" Mokuba said passing the controller over.

"Ok then" Yugi said. The race began and the two teens got quite worked up about it but in the end Yugi won.

"Well done Yugi." Yami said kiss Yugi on the forehead. Skype music started to play from Seto's laptop.

"Hello Uncle." Seto said to the screen.

"Hi Seto. Is Yami and the others there by any chance?" he asked.

"Uh yeah. Here Yami it's for you and the band." Seto said handing over the laptop. Yami placed it on his lap and the other band members gathered round.

"Hello father. What can I help you with?" Yami inquired.

"I got a tip off from someone who wishes to be unnamed that you have found love. In any other circumstances that would be fine but I told you no. Is it true?"

"...Yes it is." Yami said.

"Who is this lucky girl?"

"G-girl? Well actually..." Yami began wondering how he could finish this sentence without giving his father a heart attack. You see he never told his father his preferences on love.

"I'm actually a guy." Yugi said shoving his way into the conversation and look Yami's father in the eye.

"The King Of Games and my son? I will not allow this! Bakura, Marik and Duke have you found anyone?" he said panicking now.

"Yes I have sir." Bakura said pulling Ryou into view "This is Ryou."

"I have as well boss man. This is Malik." Malik came into view.

"I must admit I am guilty as well." Duke said.

Tea's head popped into view "Hi I'm Tea."

"Duke is the only normal one!? I never thought that you three were gay..."

"Not gay Dad bi." Yami said.

"IS THERE A DIFFERENCE?!"

"Well yes." Bakura said absentmindedly.

"I FOR BID THIS. YOU ARE TO LEAVE JAPAN EMIDEATLY!"

"AND WHAT IF WE DON'T?! THIS IS MY LIFE DAD! YOU NEVER LET ME HAVE A SAY! I SHOUWED TALENT IN SINGING AND YOU MADE ME FAMOUS. MAKING EVERYTHING DIFFICULT. IFINALY FIND SOMEONE WHO LIKES ME FOR ME AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO BE MISRIBLE! NO I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL NEXT WEEK! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Yami yelled letting all the emotion he had bottled up over the past years all out at once .

"You are my son and you will do as I say."

"Make me."

"You don't want me to get angry. Now get ready to leave Yami."

"No. I don't want to. You can't make me."

"Yes I can. You'll regret this." He said in a low dangerous tone.

"Go fuck yourself." Yami said before flipping the top down. Yami let out a shaky laugh.

"Don't worry Yami. Everything will be fine." Yugi said gripping his hand.

"Y-yeah."

DING DONG. DING DING DONG.

"I'll get it!" Mokuba said skipping off "Oh who are you? HAY!" Mokuba was pushed to the ground.

"Yami Sennen, Bakura Touzoku*1, Marik Ishtaar*2 and Duke Devilin you will come with us under the order of Mr. Sennen. If you do not come quietly we will have to be forceful." Said a big burly man in a suit accompanied by three other.

"...No I'm staying with Yugi." Yami said grabbing the smaller teen.

"Fine have it your way." He said nodding to the others. The team of men advanced upon the band. There was a lot of yelling and screaming. One of them got a hold for Duke by his hair.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Duke said trying to get free.

"Duke!" Tea said.

"Don't worry I'll be fine!" He said before being slung over the man's shoulder "Duke Devilin does not take kindly to this! Put me down you beast!" he started to hit the man's back but nothing loosened the grip.

Marik was beating off his pursuer with a cushion "Get away from the eye candy!"

"Hey that's my job!" Duke protested.

"Huh?" Marik said distracted he was suddenly put in a head lock "HHHHHAAAAYYYY!" then he was slung over the man's shoulder like Duke.

"Marik! No! YOU STILL OWE ME MONEY!" Malik cried out.

Bakura dodged another punch thrown by his opponent "Kekekekekakkakakakakakaka! Missed me!" he cackled.

"Why you little!" He lunged for the white hair teen grabbing him by the waist and over his should "Gotcha!"

"Unhand me you fiend!" Bakura said "I'll sue you!"

Yami was running and diving about "Leave me alone you creeper!" Suddenly hands clamped around his wrists and he was being dragged back.

"Come on we've got them."

"Yami! No!" Yugi said tears forming in his eyes. He ran after them only centimetres away from Yami. So close if only he saw that hand coming forward to shove him back. He landed with a thud letting the tears free.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR TOUCHING MY BOYFRIEND!" Yami yelled at his captor "I LOVE YOU YUGI!"

"YAMI!"

***1 I had no idea what Bakura's last name should be so it I picked Touzoku meaning Thief in Japanese or some form of it anyway.**

***2 I just changed it a little so it wouldn't be weird.**

**There you have it. Chapter three. I was ill for a couple of days but I'm okish now. Please do check my profile updates for information and stuff. I know I tell you that a lot but it's worth it. I've broken up for the Christmas holidays now. Feel jealous! Reviews will be greatly appreciated. And they get you a quicker update...ok quicker than I intend.**

**Adis: Flames will get you a classic Yuppers fight.**

**Me: ahehehehe Review.**

**Side note: BTW this is your last chance to guess the song. The clue is in the fic name. The names of chapter 2 and 3 are lines in the song happy guessing. **


End file.
